Dragon
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: .::WIP::. First chappie up! The dragon is fully introduced, but its just getting started, so I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thank you!
1. Prologue Trial

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CRADCAPTOR SAKURA NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

**Dragon**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

_Prologue_

" 'Find the dragon', he says. 'A task fit for a fine man', he says. 'Kill it because of the trouble it causes', he says." The young amber eyed nine-teen year old kicked at a patch of dirt, cursing when his foot struck a stone, sending it flying to the side.

" 'There's a reward in it. And the terrible beast that will destroy us all needs to die', hey says!" Shaking his head, he swung his arm out, looking over his shoulder slightly.

"So what part of that said that the bleeding thing would follow you like a lost pet?!"

"Rowr... awor.."

"Oh, shut up!"

The black and crimson-shined dragon trotted along behind him, quite happily following his new master and friend. The young – practically a baby, really – dragon nudged forward slightly to keep up with the young mans steps, its body twice the size of the amber eyed teen, and twice as hungry.

"I'll get you some food later. You only ate an hour ago, anyway. Cor.." Sighing, Li Syaoran resigned himself to looking after his new 'pet'.

--

"Father, I cannot marry someone _that_ pig-headed! I don't mind marrying someone who will be good for the kingdom, but this is ridiculous!" Princess Kinomoto Sakura was not happy.

Then again, looking at the prince who had proposed to her, it wasn't hard to tell why.

"My daughter, please. Lord Farquaad¹ is a good man," King Kinomoto Fujitaka tried to reason. Truthfully, he didn't like the man, but he wasn't about to say that while the man was still in the building.

Storming over to the window, Sakura looked out, viewing the forest area that surrounded the busy town.

"Have a heart, Sakura. He isn't an awful man, and he does have the best interests at heart."

"Yes, but seemingly only for hims-... What the...? _What_ is _that_?" Green eyes widened as she looked down at the forest opening. Her father came to stand beside her, viewing something that he never thought he would ever see...

...A young man followed by a dragon. And neither looked like they would kill each other.

He really had to take a break from the stress his daughters' would-be-fiancées.

* * *

¹ Sorry, I just couldn't resist. If you don't know, then this is Lord Farquaad from 'Shrek' (all rights owned to the company, not me)

**Leaonda:** Okay, so this is just a thing that I thought up. Don't know if it'll go anywhere, and I know that I have loads of things to write, but writers block, plus University work has momentarily consumed me. So I will try my best to get some things done. Thank you!


	2. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CRADCAPTOR SAKURA NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

**KamichamaKarinLover25:** Thank you! Yes, that is the last time he is in this, so don't worry (He'll get eaten by the Dragon in Shrek. Hehehe!)

**Sakura Petal Wings:** Like I said above, Dragon in Shrek will take care of it for us, and he is no longer in this. Thank you!!

**Dragon**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

_Part 1_

The young nineteen year old Li Syaoran was a guy of moral standing. He didn't consume more than one alcoholic drink a week, he didn't smoke pipes, and he didn't get high like other young men his age. He was still a virgin, and planned to continue that until he becomes married. He loves children, and will always protect the weak. Yet somehow, despite that fact that he had such a gentle soul - under a cold mask that kept potential enemies at bay - he couldn't seem to understand why he hadn't killed that dragon.

The thing itself seemed to be newly hatched.. and yet still it may be a menace to the human society one day.

Regardless, he just couldn't bring himself to kill the thing when he ended up looking into those huge eyes. _It was just a baby_. Something that needed protecting and nurturing... and apparently it had chosen _him_ to do the work. Well, the poor thing was in for a shock. Every pet that his mother had ever let him keep had died (Even his ever faithful squirrel 'Nutcase' had ended up decapitated somehow ' ), and the one time he had had a bird, his mother had made him give it to his cousin in the next town over after only a week because he had almost put it into a pan of hot water (under the impression that that was how they were cleaned).

All in all, Li Syaoran only son of Li Xoulan and Li Yelan, had to be kept away from taking care of animals.

--

With the dragon still trailing behind him, Syaoran came to his temporarily 'hometown' where he had been working at a bakers to pay for travel. His father had long since left with the royal army to only the God's and Goddesses'' knew where, and his mother had become very ill. So, leaving her in the company of his cousin Rae Meiling, and his four older, _married_ sisters, Syaoran had set out to find his father and bring him home before anything else happened to her.

He had been trying to gain an audience with King Kinomoto Fujitaka on the matter for a few days now, and yet the only thing that he seemed to have made any progress with was having a pet that he was more than likely _not_ allowed.

--

The moon shone bright, glimmering over every object.

As the darkness continued to creep over the land, sending it straight into night, a dark shadow fell across the moon like a dot on a clean sheet. The world slept on, only the creatures of the night and those standing guard over homes and families stayed awake. The few who noticed the dot within the air knew not its true form.

The dragon soared high. Its crimson wings slashed through the air as it descended, the wind gushing and pushing the creature to limits it was still learning. The young rider lay flat and held strong onto the hard red scales as it looped, and began to rise once more. Nudging the dragons left side, Syaoran smiled gratefully when the baby dragon followed.

The thought to fly the dragon had occurred when a certain green-eyed princess had asked not only three hours gone, and he was embarrassed to know that he hadn't been the one to think of it first.

Relaxing, the dragon – now named 'Crimson' from the colour of his scales – began to fly around, gently gliding to a fro quite gracefully, which suited Syaoran's current state of mind quite nicely as he thought back on his return.

/_He had only just arrived in the main village of this particular land, 'Janklin', when he had come across a man in the local tavern wittering on about some monster that was going to destroy the world. Over-dramatic, and kinda irritating, but Syaoran had decided to see if there was any relevance to what the man was saying._

_Now that he had gone to see the source of the problem himself, Syaoran found that the man had been over-dramatising the whole thing. The crimson coloured dragon was a small one, and obviously only wanted care and attention. And of course, food._

_Striding out of the depths of the forest, Syaoran was met with a number of screams, gasps and shouts. Rolling his eyes, he marched straight to the tavern where the man he had spoken to previously was still sat outside smoking his pipe._

_The mans mouth fell open, and Syaoran planned to take full advantage of it._

_"I though you said there was a monster that a 'strong young man' could get rid of? Does that look like a monster to you?" The baby dragon was now nuzzling at the brunettes leg making small noises that strayed between whining and purring._

_"...No. But-but, it's a dragon! Their dangerous! Murderous, even!"_

_"It's a baby."_

_"Perspective."_

_Scowling, Syaoran sub-consciously started to rub his hand over the baby dragons head, petting it. As far as Syaoran was aware, the dragon was a boy. At least that's what the dragon's stomach told him. Taking a deep breath, Syaoran calmed himself._

_Okay, so he now had a pretty red dragon._

_A pretty baby dragon._

_That needed feeding._

_That needed washing._

_That generally needed taking care of._

_Syaoran blinked, looking down at the delighted creature as he continued to pet it. And apparently it had become his job. Oh, the joy._

_Sighing, Syaoran turned fully to the dragon, trying to decide on the best course of feeding it. Before he had just allowed it to eat the three rabbits of a nearby burrow. And it was still hungry._

_"What on this Earth is going on?"_

_A young brunette man with glasses and a gentle demeanour walked past the parted crowd, a younger girl with startling green eyes following close behind._

_"Looks like a dragon, and its pet," the girl commented._

_Scowling further, Syaoran ignored the two as he tried to work over finances, and sleeping arrangements. Counting off in his head, the amber eyed teen chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully._

_--_

_Being one of the middle aged Kings, Kinomoto Fujitaka had come to believe that he had seen most things, and that anything he hadn't seen would come in time. This had been right. However, he had never imagined to see what he currently was._

_The young man with rather fascinating amber eyes was stood ignoring him while petting a creature the colour of blood. And a dragon of all things! His daughters harsh comment from behind him made him frown more. Although it was uncalled for and due to recent reasons, she had a point._

_What if the boy was under some sort of trance that the creature had bestowed upon him? And how would that affect everyone else?_

_--_

_"Well? Don't ignore someone when their speaking, let alone a royal," Sakura continued. She was annoyed at the whole marrying business, and now her father was being ignored by a peasant!_

_She had to stop herself from gasping and taking a step back though when those bright eyes landed on her. They were far more intense to look at head on, and it was hard to not fall into them. Instead she cleared her throat, waiting for an answer. And boy, did she get one._

_"I speak to those who treat me as an equal, equally. As such, you better watch your tongue. As for your rather rude comment previously, Crimson is my pet, and as such he will also have some respect from you."_

_--_

_'Crimson'. The word had fallen so easily from his mouth. Simple, and yet it fit the dragon perfectly. He looked down at his newly named pet and stroked over its cheek, earning a louder 'purr' out of it. 'Him', Syaoran corrected. The dragon was a male, and therefore should be thought as such. Strangely, that too was easy to slip into._

_--_

_So, the dragon had a name, and the boy had bonded with it. And of his own free will, too, by the looks of it. At least there was no danger in the dragon rampaging through an innocent boy then. Now, just how innocent is this said boy, anyway?_

_"Who are you and why are you here?" Fujitaka asked. He spoke with a calm levelled voice, and he smiled as watched the boy flicker his eyes over him before those orbs returned to the dragon. Fujitaka had the strangest feeling that he had seen those eyes somewhere before..._

_"My name is Syaoran. And I came to show that moron" – here he pointed over to the now standing man by the local tavern door – "that Crimson was no creature to hire someone out for to kill. Crimson is a baby. He couldn't harm anyone. He just wants something to eat, don't you?" The dragon responded with a strange sound that the boy – Syaoran – could apparently decipher, as he smiled._

_--_

_Sakura knew when she had a crush now. Her older brother's best friend had been her first, and her best friend's now boyfriend had been her second. So she almost despised herself when she realised that her stomach was fluttering as she watched the other teen respond to her father's questions._

_It was when he smiled that she knew for sure. She felt herself go red and she melted inside. However, she had learnt to brush off her crushes. So what if this knew one was tall, handsome, and looked good enough to be prince charming? If his eyes were pools of pure liquid amber that held a thoughtful and curious mind within them? So what if the guy had a dragon of all creatures as a pet? He was just a guy._

_She sighed inwardly. No way was this one just a guy. He had a pet dragon. There was no 'just' there._

_She would, however, get past it. She always did._

_It was getting late though, and people needed to sleep without worrying about a dragon coming to eat their children. Right now, she had her duties as a princess to sort out. Crushes could come later._

_"Where will you two be staying?"_

_"Wherever someone will house us both. If not, then the woods. They'll provide enough cover for the both of us, Princess. And no. He won't kill anyone." The teen seemed to almost be irritated by this, but there was no telling as he seemed to keep his emotions locked away for the most part._

_"In that case, you can stay in the old stables at the back of the palace. There'll be guards, of course. But there always is," her father spoke before anything could come from her. She usually dealt with people staying in the palace. It had been her job since she had turned sixteen, and after three years she knew what she was doing._

_"Thank you."_/

The princess had come down later that night to speak of the things that Crimson might eat, and she seemed quite sincere, apologising for her earlier behaviour. He himself knew how it was to be constantly surrounded by people who under-estimated him, and who supposed him a child. Hence his travelling. He told her as much.

And then had felt his heart flutter for the second time in his life at her bright smile.

It was soon gone as she asked about Crimsons ability to fly though.

So here he was. Flying. On a dragon.

It was magnificent.

Sighing in happiness, a soft smile flittered over his face that he knew only the moon would witness. Nothing could compare to this, and he let himself just breeze over the world, no more thoughts entering his mind other than the view and the feelings of that moment when Crimson would swoop down smoothly as he passed lit houses, and grazing fields of cattle and crops.

It was while this was occurring that his necklace – a silver five pointed star with coloured jewels at each point atop a thin silver circle hanging on a piece of black cord – unnoticedly glowed a feint green.

--

Leaonda: Can you guess what the necklace is, or why its glowing? Please review! Its just setting for now. I know that I've got lots of other things to write and finish. So, thank you!!


End file.
